Solo seras para mi
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Miku y Luka son amigas desde siempre, pero ellas hase tiempo que disfrutan de los "Beneficios" de su amistad, Miku que habia impuesto las reglas es la primera en romperlas, ¿por que las rompio ella?.-Solo se que seras para mi- ADVERTENCIA: este fic pasara de T a M en un futuro.
1. Amantes

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas compañias, todos los derechos reservados.**

**lo uniko k me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Amantes

Era una habitación normal, la enfermería de ese Instituto era como cualquier otra, en ese momento una chica descansaba a causa de su malestar.

O eso se suponía que debía hacer.

-Mmm…-se escuchaban pequeños gemidos desde una de las camas oculta por las cortinas-Luka… n-no…mmm…

-No te preocupes-dijo una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos azul celeste con una sonrisa- ya todos se han ido a sus casas y la enfermera se fue por asuntos familiares y me pidió despertarte

Estas chicas eran, la que estaba recostada en la cama, le habían despojado de su falda escolar y su blusa escolar estaba abierta, era Hatsune Miku.

-No… yo…-Miku intentaba hacer que Luka se detuviera- necesito…

Antes de acabar su frase la chica peli-rosa había puesto sus labios sobre los de la chica peli-verde, en un beso de pasión con el cual sus lenguas habían empezado una danza erótica que no querían terminar.

-Me necesitas a mi, ¿cierto?-dijo la peli-rosa con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mano acariciaba las piernas de Miku (he de decir que ella esta sobre Miku)- solo estamos tu y yo

-Es que…yo-intentaba explicarse Miku pero las caricias de Luka no la dejaban y solo podía gemir ante tan placenteras sensaciones- yo te necesito –dijo antes de tomar el rostro de Luka entre sus manos para crear un nuevo beso apasionado.

Después de haber tenido su encuentro en la enfermería de la escuela, Miku y Luka se dirigían a sus casas.

Ellas eran amigas desde que tenía años respectivamente, ahora tenían 16 y 18 años, pero su amistad había obtenido "beneficios".

-¿Podrás ir a mi casa el fin de semana?-pregunto distraídamente Miku

-Lamento informarte que estaré ocupada con mis exámenes por dos semanas-decía Luka algo indiferente

-Ya veo…

-pero si tu vienes a la mía después de estas dos semanas te lo compensare –dijo Luka que había tomado a Miku por la espalda y le susurraba seductoramente al oído haciendo que la peli-verde se estremeciera

-De acuerdo- dijo este algo sonrojada- pero tendrá que durar mucho si quieres compensarlo

-Para que están las amigas –dijo Luka antes de separarse de la chica- nos veremos

-Adiós –dijo la peli-verde viendo como su amiga se iba en una dirección contraria a la suya.

* * *

Miku POV

Me dirigía a la escuela como siempre, desde que tenia mis "beneficios" con mi mejor amiga me alegraba de ir todos los días, incluso aunque estuviera enferma.

Me alegraba de poder tener este tipo de relación con ella, pero yo había puesto las reglas.

No enamorarnos, no tener celos de nada de lo que agamos, y cuando una de las dos quiera terminar con esto, se acabaría y punto.

Eso estaba bien para mi y por la sonrisa que ella puso cuando se lo dije supe que estaba bien para ella.

Me adentre por los pasillos del Instituto, solo quería llegar a mi aula de clase y dormir, solo eso y ya.

Pero no me alegre de lo que vi cuando llegue a las escaleras.

¿Por qué diablos Luka estaba besando a Kamui Gackupo?

No quise seguir viendo eso simplemente me fui enojada de ese lugar y decide tomar el camino mas largo.

Pero lo que aun me cuesta entender, él es porque me molesto ver eso cuando yo ice lo mismo hace unos días y ella me vio y no se enojo.

Todos me empieza a confundir ahora, lo único que se es que cuando consiga tenerla a solas con migo hare que me desee mucho mas que a ese chico.

* * *

**Hola a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este primer capitulo de este fic, que debo mencionar es el primero que escribo de Vocaloid ya lo había intentado otras veces pero nunca me conformaba con lo que escribia y dejaba abandonados aquellos proyectos aunk aun están en mis cuadernos de historias.**

**Bueno espero y les aya gustado, les agradecería los reviews k le dejen a esta persona k ama saber todo lo k las personas piensan de sus fics.**

**Sin nada mas qk decir me despido kon mi **

**Sayonara V.**


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas compañías.**

**La trama de este fic es lo único mio.**

**Advertencia: situaciones Yuri, Lime y frustración de no saber que hacen con detalle a la hora de hacer "Eso".**

Capitulo 2: Celos

Miku POV

Mientras pasaban las clases seguía pensando en lo que sentí aquella mañana, cuando vi a mi amiga compartir besos con Gakupo, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Cierto, se supone que no debería de importarme, pero sentía rabia de pensar en esa escena.

-Hey, Miku deja de pensar en puerros y vallamos a almorzar-escuche la voz de mi amiga Gumi.

-Si tienes razón-le dije con una sonrisa, seria mejor que me olvidara de ello.

Salimos al patio con nuestros almuerzo y en el camino nos encontramos con Len y Rin Kagamine, los gemelos mas deseados de primer año, pero nosotros éramos amigos desde secundaria.

-Hola chicas-nos dijeron al mismo tiempo, me encanataba cuando lo hacían.

-Hola-dijmos Gumi y yo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

Nos sentamos en el césped y comenzamos a hablar, notaba como Gumi se distraía de ves en cuando, en una de esas seguí su mirada, note que observaba a Lily, aquella chica rubia de ojos azules como el mar, ella era un grado mas alto que nosotras.

-Oye Gumi-llame a mi amiga y me acerque lo suficiente para que solo ella me escuchara, aunque ene ese momento los gemelos se fueron a comprar unas bebidas- ¿Te gusta Lily?

-Q-q-q-que…-respondió mi amiga con una gran sonrojo en su cara, esto solo me hiso sonreír.

-Con un no habría bastado, es linda

-Yo sé que se ve mal –me empezó a decir muy sonrojada mi amiga- pero ella vive en la casa al lado de la mía y sin querer la he observado-me parecía lindo lo que sentía mi amiga-y ella aun no sabe que somos vecinas…

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?-la anime un poco- ha si ella empezara a interesarte en ti

-Bueno… yo siempre la observo en la biblioteca la mayoría de las veces-después de decir eso vi como sonreía, como si recordara algo demasiado lindo- pensaras que es tonto pero, he leído todos los libros que ella lee en la biblioteca

-Eso es lindo- le dije, mi amiga en realidad sentía algo muy fuerte por Lily- deberías decirle lo que sientes

-Eso hare-me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Pero al pensar en como ella era sincera con sus sentimientos, sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

Porque ella si podía tener a alguien a quien darle esos sentimientos.

Pero no me importaba, yo tenia mi amistad con Luka, y eso bastaba… ¿Verdad?

Nadie POV

Una chica peli-rosa caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, después de haber besado a Gakupo le dejo claro que haber intercambiado unos besos no significaba nada para ella. Ella solo lo vería como un amigo.

-_Creo que debo dejar de besar a cualquiera_-se decía a si misma Luka y sin querer choco con alguien- lo siento no te vi

-Ha, Luka…-dijo una chica rubia y de ojos azules

-Hola Lily-dijo la peli-rosa algo incomoda-yo…

-Lo siento debo ir a la biblioteca-dijo Lily de repente, mientras se marchaba lo mas rápido del lugar.

-Adiós…-fue lo ultimo que Luka pronuncio, no quería recordar lo que hiso el día anterior solamente llego a su casa, hacia que se sintiese mal-no debo pensar en eso…

La chica siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con su amigo peli-azul

-Kaito-dijo Luka con una sonrisa- no te había visto desde que te me declaraste

El chico sonrió algo arrogante-si bueno, al final tenias razón, no me interesabas de esa manera-después se acercó un poco a la chica-pero al menos podemos ser amigos

-Claro seremos amigos _"a la mierda necesito besar a alguien"_-justo cuando pensó eso tomo a su amigo de la corbata y empezó a acercarse a sus labios

Miku POV

Yo solo quería ir a hablar con Luka para poder ir juntas a casa, eran amigas y le gustaba su compañía.

Pero cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de los salones de tercer curso vio como su Luka, si "su", había decidido que mientras tuvieran ese acuerdo ella seria solo suya.

Pero verla besar a Shion Kaito, uno de los chicos mas deseados por las chica, ese fue su detonante, no le importaba ya nada, se la llevaría de ahí y la llevaría a el almacén y haría que se fueran un solo ser.

-Luka-dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, interrumpiendo el beso

-Hola Miku-me dijo ella como si nada separándose de un frustrado Kaito-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que me acompañes un momento- tome su mano y sin importar el echo de que Kaito hacia una protesta la lleve conmigo lo mas rápido que pude.

-¿Qué sucede Miku?-me pregunto Luka, note el atisbo de preocupación en su voz y cuando llegue vi que llegamos a esa pequeña bodega pero que era lo suficientemente grande para tener nuestro momento juntas-¿Miku que es lo que pasa?

Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y te empuje dentro acorralándote contra la pared no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta.

-Te necesito…-después de decir eso sentí tus labios sobre los míos, tu eras mas alta que yo y te agachaste un poco, pero mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas y nuestras lenguas hacían una danza erótica que nos encantaba empezaste a recostarme en el suelo.

Empezaste a besar y lamer mi cuello y yo solo intentaba reprimir mis gemidos por si alguien llegaba a pasar por ahí, pero era difícil considerando que tu mano ya estaba por debajo de mi blusa en dirección a mi pecho, mientras con la otra me desabotonabas los botones de mi blusa escolar.

No sabia porque, pero para mi ese momento fue mucho mas especial que los otros.

Luka POV

Debía de admitir que Miku me sorprendió un poco cuando me llevo a esa pequeña bodega, habían pasado toda una clase, si, toda una clase, pero es que cuando Luka estaba sola con Miku debía de tomarse su tiempo.

Pero en parte me sentía culpable mientras le había dedo placer a su amiga.

La amaba, pero no en sentido romántico, disfrutaba de su compañía en todos los sentidos, sus encuentros eran placenteros para ambas, pero ella solo la amaba como amiga.

Pero aun ha si se sentía culpable por lo que paso con Lily, pero eso era algo que quería olvidar. Cuando se dirigía a la salida de la escuela se encontró con Miku que estaba con los gemelos Kagamine, ella los conocía, Len se le había confesado el mes pasado, pero ella no quería que el chico se hiciera ilusiones.

-Hola Miku-dije saludando a mi amiga con una sonrisa-Hola Rin y Len

-Hola-me dijeron al mismo tiempo, amo cuando hacen eso

-Luka la semana que viene los 4 iremos a ver una película-me dijo Rina-con 4 me refiero a Gumi, ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría-le dije con una sonrisa-Miku, ¿nos vamos?

-Esta bien-me dijo con su habitual sonrisa-adiós Rin y Len

-Adiós pequeños-les dije

-Adiós-me dijeron al unísono

Cuando habíamos caminado lo suficientemente lejos, me dispuse a hablar con Miku.

-Oye Miku-le dije susurrándole a la oreja-crees que puedas ir mañana a mi casa

-Pues pensé que estarías ocupada con los exámenes-observe como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostros

-Are una excepción para ti-dije seductoramente

-Creo que aceptare-y cuando vi que te giraba empecé a apartarme, pero no me esperaba que tu me robaras el siguiente beso, aunque tuvimos que separarnos a regañadientes.

-Te vere mañana-dije para empezar a caminar otra ves.

No sabia porque, pero te necesitaba como un alcohólico a el alcohol.

**Hola a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, notaran que la ultima parte la hise como reñeno la verdad mi mente no daba para mas.**

**Bueno espero y les aya gustado y me dejen un review que los amo, la verdad no esperaba tantos en el primer cap, asi k estoy feliz de k les gustase.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Takogirl: **me enkanta k te enkante, yo también amo los fics de esta pareja! Espero y te aya gustado este cap ^^

**Nael Tenoh: **ola, a mi tampoko me gusto el beso kon el peli-morado pero lo nesetiba para los celos de Miku, y lo de publikarlo en tu pagina, claro k no me molesta pero en kambio dale lika a la mia: **Las chicas amantes del Yuri-**, nos leemos

**Gamu Harlow: **me gusto k lo konsideres hermoso! *-* me llego a mi kokoro, a mi me enkanto escribir la escena de la enfermería no podía evitarlo akaba de ver x kinta vez Sono Hanabira y la escena de la enfermería estaba en mi mente, nos leemos.

**Analexia:** mientras escribia esto en mi kompu tu review llego de ultimo xD, pero me enkanto k te gustara y espero te agradara este cap ^^

**Respondiendo a los reviews anónimos:**

**Regiz: me gusto k estuvieras anciosa(O?) x el cap y espero y no te alla defraudado este :D**

**Regiz: yo también amo esta pareja! Y espero y te gustara este cap**

**Emi: grasias x tu review espero y te gustace este cap ^^**

**Emi: espero y este también te pareciese interesante!**

**Y ahora mi sección de ¿Lo sabían?**

_**Sabían que… hasta comienzos del siglo XXI en hong Kong se le estaba permitido a la mujer matar a su marido si este le era infiel, pero solo con las manos.**_

**Y ahora si, sin nada mas qk decir me despido kon mi**

**Sayonara V**


	3. Gustar

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas compañías, esto solo es un fic sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

**Este cap será de la pareja secundaria de mi historia, GumixLily, este cap esta basado en el anime Sekai ichi hatsukoi, pero solo este cap ^^**

**Advertencia: Yuri, Lime y frustración por parte del lector porque no detalle como hacen "eso".**

* * *

Gumi POV

Me encontraba en mi aula de clase, después de haberle dicho a Miku lo que siento por Lily, ella me apoyo como nunca, aunque ella no regreso a clases después del almuerzo no me preocupe, tenia la sensación de que ella estaba bien. (N/A: si muy bien xD).

Cuando llego nuestra hora libre fui directo a la biblioteca, esperando ver a mi amor secreto sentada en ese mismo lugar de siempre, leyendo esos libros que a mi parecer eran raros, pero yo los había leído todos.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, observe como ella estaba concentrada en aquel libro, yo tome dirección a los estantes de libros y me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre.

Simplemente te veías hermosa, de solo pensar en ti me sonrojaba, tu cabello dorado que te llegaba asta la cintura, tus ojos azules como el mar y cuando me di cuenta observaba tus labios…

Simplemente hermosos.

* * *

Observe a mi amor secrete desde mi lugar de siempre sin que se diera cuenta, desde ahí podía observarte sin que nadie se diese cuenta, después de un momento vi como se iba y tomaba prestado el libro que estaba leyendo a la bibliotecaria.

Al ver que ya se marchaba de ahí me fui por otro camino a buscar un libro que me llamara la atención.

-¡Tienen el libro de John Katzenbach!*-exclame- "_La historia del loco, te leeré-_me disponía a tomarlo pero mis manos chocaron con las de alguien que quería ese mismo libro.

-Lo siento-escuche una dulce voz femenina, una que reconocería en cualquier lugar, al mismo tiempo sentí como el sonrojo se hacia presente en mis mejillas- ¿Te gustan este tipo de libros?

-Yo… b-bueno… si me gustan mucho-dije bajando mi mirada-yo…

-¿Te sientes bien?-no podía mirarla a la cara, pero a pesar de que preguntaba por mi bienestar, yo no te el semblante frio y triste en su voz.

-Yo… estoy bien-dije mientras empecé a alzar mi mirada hacia ti, y al ver tu rostro tan cerca del mio que podía sentir tu aliento, no pude evitar decir…- ¡me gustas!

Lo había dicho, fue algo que creció en mi pecho, pero al ver tu semblante frio en tu rostro mis esperanzas se quebraron una a una junto a mi corazón.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de clase?

* * *

Nadie POV

La chica de cabello esmeralda en el cual tenía unas gafas rojas, caminaba junto a la chica rubia que aun tenia su semblante frio, habían llegado a la casa de la rubia.

-Por ahora no hay nadie en mi casa, así que estaremos solas-dijo Lily mientras habría la puerta de su casa- Estoy en casa –dijo aunque no obtuvo respuesta

-Con permiso-dijo Gumi mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y visualizaba un pequeño gato

-Ya estoy en casa Ichinaichigo-dijo Lily tomando al gatito en sus brazos- vamos a mi habitación-dijo mirando a Gumi

-E…esta bien-respondió Gumi sonrojada

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Luily, Gumi no pudo aguantar la mirada de curiosidad por ver la habitación de su amada.

-¿Quieres algo de te?-pregunto Lily mientras observaba a la chica que se moría por ver todo en su habitación.

-Si no hay problema-decía Gumi sonrojada al notar que descubrieron su curiosidad.

Cuando observo que la chica salio de la habitación, no pudo evitar mirar la cama donde Lily dormia todos los días.

-"_Si me recuesto en ella será como estar de un modo mas cerca de Lily"_-pensó Gumi mientras se acercaba a la cama de la rubia, la cual estaba un poco desordenada.

Sin poder evitarlo se recostó en la cama y puso su cara sobre la almohada de Lily aspirando el aroma impregnado en esta.(N/A: k pervertida es Gumi ._.)

-_"Huela como ella"_

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-se escucho la voz de Lily que traía la bandeja con él te

-Yo… bueno… es que-Gumi no sabia que excusa poner-yo estaba…

-No importa-le interrumpió la rubia a la ves que le daba un baso con el te, ambas bebían en silencio-oye

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gumi aun sonrojada

-¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?-pregunto Lily mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa de su habitación y se sentaba junto a Gumi, creando un sonrojo en esta ultima.

-Es que me gusta todo de ti-empezó Gumi con una pequeña sonrisa y su sonrojo habitual- los libros que lees, tu cabello, tus ojos, esa sonrisa que muestras a pesar de que yo se que estas triste…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le interrumpió Lily mientras se acercaba mas a Gumi

-Solo… lo se-declaro la peli-esmeralda al momento en que noto que Lily tomaba su mano- y si estas triste no puedo evitar sentirme así también… como ahora

Lily solo se quedo observando a Gumi a los ojos mientras iba acercando el rostro de las dos.

-Gumi…-susurro Lily cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de juntar sus labios

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sonrojada Gumi mientras veía como Lily se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios, ella no podía creer lo que le sucedía.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-dijo Lily al momento en que junto sus labios con los de la chica de cabello esmeralda.

Gumi aun estaba asombrada ante tal declaración, pero a la ves feliz de que Lily aceptase sus sentimientos, ella devolvía los besos con torpeza, pero Lily la guiaba pacientemente mientras recostaba a Lily en su cama.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Lily separandoce un poco mientras tomaba el oxigeno que necesitaba.

-Estoy segura-dijo Gukmi pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Lily esiendo ella la que comenzaba el nuevo beso, aunque fuera algo torpe.

Lily desabotonaba los botones de la blusa de Gumi mientras empesaba a besar el cuello de la misma, haciendo que esta emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer, al terminar de desabotonarr los botones de la blusa prsiguio a quitarcela junto con el sostén y cuando lo hiso su mano izquierda tomo el seno derecho de la chica, no eran muy grandes como los de ella, pero eran perfectos para su mano.

Gumi se arqueba ante aquellas caricias y se abrazaba a la espalda de Lily, rasguñándola de ves en cuando.

Tal ves Lily aun no le había dicho a donde se dirigía su relación, pero se sentía feliz del echo de que al menos empezaran a tener ese pequeño vinculo.

* * *

**Porfin! Aki esta el tan esperado cap 3 xD….. no tanto asi pero ya lo publike :3**

**Espero y les aya gustado, déjenme reviews k amo saber lo k piensan sobre mi historia k es el primer fic largo k escribo ^^**

**Respondiendo a los Reviews:**

**Fersi Lovedeath: **tu doble review me dio ternura y risa xD, y no te preocupes yo también soy distraída :3

**Nekoloid-chan: **LOL, me troleaste DX , esa es una costumbre que tengo despues de leer un monton de fics de Bakugan y kuando kambiaban a la narracion ponian "Nadie POV", lament k te destrozara lo k dijo Luka, y tu amensa me dio risa xD, yo tengo chocolate y no te doy :3

** : **ya segui! Espero y este cap también te gustara.

**Anialexia: **me gusto tu review! Tu review de ultimo momento?, puff… por favor! Espero y te gustara este cap :D

**Sthefynice: **grasias x tus correcciones, espero no haber tenido muchos errores en este cap, y espero el siguiente cap de tu historia!

**Gamu Harlow: **no abandonare este fic! Aunk tarde en actualizar, espero y este cap te gustace, aun no se si pondré a mas parejas además de estas

**Respondiendo a reviews anónimos:**

**Regiz: lamento haber tardado! Espero y este cap te gustace ^^**

**Regiz: que bueno! No te decepcione :D *bailando* espero y este cap también te gustara**

**Emi: hola! También te mando saludos! Espero y este cap te gustace.**

**Mi sección de… Lo sabían?**

**Sabian que, según la Sociedad Sexologica Master & Johnson, los hombre que ayudan a sus esposas a lavar los trastes y hacer ciertas labores domesticas, tienen una mejor vida sexual.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido con mi **

**Sayonara V**


	4. Sexo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas compañías, este es un fic sin fines de lucro, la trama es lo único que me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Yuri, Lime, y frustración por parte del lector al no saber con claridad cuando hacen "eso".**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sexo

-Mmm… Ah…-se escuchaban los gemidos de la chica peli-verde, ella podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento en una palabra: Placer.

-Miku… yo… mmm…- gemía la peli-rosa sintiendo el mismo placer que ella le proporcionaba a Miku, ambas tocaban donde la otra sentía placer, ambas sabían como hacérselo mutuamente.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban en casa de Luka, no había problema con los padres de la peli-rosa, nunca estaban y su hermano menor estaba en un viaje de fin de semana con sus amigos.

Ella y Miku llevaban aproximadamente una hora en la cama de Luka, ¿Por qué?, una caricia, una mirada, un leve rose, todo hacia que se volvieran a excitar.

Pero ahora, después de otro momento en el baño, ambas estaban poniéndose las ropas mínimas, necesitaban comer para recaudar energías nuevamente.

-Oye Miku- dijo Luka que ahora solo se encontraba en ropa interior y una blusa de tirante blanca- tengo hambre pero me da pereza cocinar –decía como puchero causando una pequeña risa en Miku

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo la peli-verde- tu mejor amiga Miku esta para salvarte

-Gracias-dijo Luka alzando las manos al cielo en señal de victoria- quiero atún

-Siempre quieres atún-dijo Miku soltando una pequeña risa

-¡Y tu el puerro!-contra ataco Luka divertida

Después de haberse puesto la ropa sumamente necesaria, ambas fueron a la cocina, Luka observaba como su amiga se paseaba por su cocina con total naturalidad, como si fuese su sitio, al pensar en eso sintió algo cálido en su pecho, pero ella lo tomo como deseo.

Luka no podía evitar ver la forma en que Miku se paseaba por su cocina, seguía el movimiento de sus caderas, no pudo soportar mas, se levanto de su haciento y acorralo a Miku contra la encimera de la cocina, abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos hacia su cintura.

-Si seguimos hasi…-decia Miku con voz ronza debido a la excitación- nunca comeremos

-Yo tengo hambre de otra cosa- susurro sensualmente contra la oreja de la peli-verde

Aunque sabían que llevaban mas de una hora rindiéndose al placer, era algo que no podían evitar, sus cuerpos se atraían como los polos opuestos de un imán, era algo que no se podía evitar.

* * *

Después de haber echo lo inevitable y haber comido lo suficiente como para aguantar el resto del dia, ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala mientras veían televisión.

-_"No hay nada bueno en la tele"_-pensó Luka mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la peli-verde se acurruco contra su pecho y ella sin saber porque, la abrazo para pegarla mas contra si.

-_"¿Qué estoy habiendo?"_-se preguntaba Luka confundida-_"¿los arrumacos estaban permitidos en primer lugar?, ¿Por qué me siento demasiado bien con esto?"_-la peli-rosa solo se quedo pensando mientras cerro los ojos ante sus propias preguntas.

Miku noto que la respiración de Luka se iba haciendo mas calmada y ella se quedo observando su rostro mientras "dormía".

-_"Es tan hermosa"_-pensaba Miku mientras se acercaba a los labio de Luka-_"Por mas que quiera, mi cuerpo solo me pide a gritos que me una al tuyo, pero se que esto para ti no es mas que sexo…"_-y antes de que se diera cuenta Luka había cambiado las posiciones quedando ella encima de Miku.

-Me estas matando con tu seductor cuerpo-dijo Luka pasando sus manos por el muslo de Miku- haces que mi cuerp reclame el tuyo _"y desee dejar mi marca"_-penso Luka de ultimo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu?

-Yo deseo todo lo que tu acabas de mencionar-dijo Miku mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Luka-deseo en cada momento poder juntar nuestros cuerpo y no separarlos nunca y darte el mejor de los placeres

-Estaria complacida de hacer eso realidad en estos momentos-dijo Luka mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Miku.

* * *

Ya era lunes y muchos estudiantes entraban en el instituto a pesar de que preferirían estar en sus camas.

Hatsune Miku no era la excepción, pero no quería dormir en su cama precisamente, quería estar en la de su amiga Luka para seguir sucumbiendo a la pasión que emanaban.

Pero todo lo bueno tenia un fin, al menos, por ahora.

-Estoy tan relajada-decia Miku con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, a lo lejos vio a su amiga Gumi caminando junto a una rubia que reconoció al instante-¿es… Lily?

No salía de su asombro, apenas el viernes le había dicho qle dijera a Lily sus sentimientos, pero que justamente dos días después las viera caminar juntas hera algo genial para su amiga.

Pero no sabia porque sentía envidia.

Cuando empezaron las clases miraba de reojo a Gumia quien siempre veía con esa sonrisa de felicidad y mirada de enamorada, cuando llego el primer receso se acerco directamente a su amiga.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-pregunto yendo directamente al grano, y noto como el sonrojo de Gumi aumentaba en momentos.

-Yo… bueno-Gumi volteo a todos lados cerceorandoce de que estuvieran solas y se acercó al oído de Miku para susurrar su respuesta- hicimos el amor…

Lo dijo tan bajo que casi no se escucho, pero Miku lo hiso, lo escucho y estaba en shock, y pudo ver como el rostro de su amiga estaba demasiado rojo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron el amor?-pregunto Miku lo mas bajo que pudo, pero que pudiera ser escuchado por Gumi, esta solo asintió-¿Cuándo?

-El viernes me invito a su casa- decía Gumi mientras en su mente revivía cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra que salió inconscientemente de Lily, y se volvió a sonrojar al recordar que lo habían echo casi una hora entera.

-¡¿El mismo dia en que te confesaste?!-Miku no salía de su asombro, mientras recibía un asentimiento de su amiga a respuesta-¿y ahora son pareja?

-Ella me dijo que somos pareja-decía ilusionada Gumi-y se sorprendió al descubrir que somos vecinas desde ase 6 meses-rio un poco- pero pareció no importare porque dijo que así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntas.

La peli-verde estaba feliz de que su amiga pudiera estar con la persona que le gusta, pero aun así seguía sintiendo aquel atisbo de envidia.

Y es que en ese momento se dio cuenta, ella, Hatsune Miku de 16 años de edad, estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, con la cual compartía "beneficios".

Pero sabía que Luka veía todo lo de ellas como sexo.

* * *

**Ola a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, aki el cap 4 k espero y les aya gustado u-u, el siguiente cap será de LilyxGumi ^^**

**Grasias a todas esas sexys personas k se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic, déjenme un komentario kon sus kejas peticiones lo k deseen, también acepto chocolates *-***

**Bueno respondiendo a los Reviews**

**Fersi lovedeath: **me gusto k te gustara el cap, espero y este te aya gustado también ^^, yo kreo k todo akel k vio sekai ichi hatsukoi se acorodo al leer el cap anterior xD, te sangro la nariz? No sabes lo sonrojada k estaba cuando escribi eso u/u y mi sonrisa de pervertida en mi cara xD, mi vido kon tus colmillos de neko :3 *acaricia su barbilla* me sangra la nariz de imaginarlo *¬*, no vallas a dejar la escuela por leer cosas en mi fic xD

**Anialexia: **espero y este cap te gustace! ^^ esto es lo que paso con Miku y Luka, el siguiente será de LilyxGumi

**Nekoloied-chan:** espero y este cap te gustace, te dare chocolate xk eeres kawaii *le da chocolate*, tu aviso esta marcado en mi mente xD

**Gamu Harlow:** tu eres perver como yo! Ake si xD, k bien k te gusten mis explicaciones kuando escribi "eso" nos vemos n el siguiente cap

** .285:** aki ta la conti espero y te gustace

**Respondiendo a los reviews anónimos:**

**Emi: espero y este cap te gustace komo el anterior ^^**

**Regiz: espero y te gustace el cap… me dijiste pervertido… y soy chica! xDaun asi espero y disfrutaces de este cap**

**Y ahora mi sección de… ¿Lo sabían?**

**Sabían que…14 años antes de que el Titanic se construyera, la novela "Futility" habla de un barco llamado "Titan", que se hunde al chocar con un iceberg y que mucha gente moria al no haber botes salvavidas suficientes.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos veremos probablemente la próxima semana**

**Sayonara V**


	5. Querer

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivas compañías, la trama de esta historia es lo único mio.**

**Advertencia: Yuri, Lime y frustración por parte del lector por no saber cómo hacen "eso".**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Gustar

Dos chicas se encontraban encerradas en una bodega, una de las chicas tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar y era mucho más alta que la otra chica, la cual tenía cabello esmeralda y ojos del mismo color.

Ambas compartían un beso de pasión mientras sentían como la temperatura aumentaba, como poco a poco los botones de sus blusas se iban desabrochando.

-Lily…-decía Gumi mientras Lily pasaba de su boca a su cuello-estamos… e-en…. La escuela…

-No importa-dijo Lily observándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla-por este lugar nadie pasa y además…-dijo mientras le daba otro beso- estamos en hora de clases.

Era cierto, Gumi había estado con Miku durante el receso, pero Lily le mando un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba verla en el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora.

Lily reanudó los besos mientras pegaba a Gumi contra la pared al tiempo en que separaba las piernas de Gumi con su rodilla y hacia que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.

-Te quiero…-dijo de repente Gumi mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de la rubia, aunque esta solo volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más delicadeza y ternura.

Gumi no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria bajara por su mejilla, pero esta fue limpiada por el pulgar de la rubia al tiempo que besaba el sitio donde estuvo su lágrima, para después besar sus parpados.

-Gumi…-fue tdo lo que dijo Lily antes de volver a besar a la mencionada.

Gumi correspondió al beso, había mejorado en ese aspecto, pero en lo otro podía notarse que sus caricias eran tímidas e inseguras.

Pero a la rubia no le molestaba, no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que Gumi fuera inexperta le excitaba.

El hecho de saber que ella era la única que había tocado su cuerpo y lograba hacerla gemir de placer.

* * *

Lily POV

Me encontraba en clase de química, me había saltado la clase anterior, pero no importaba, había paso tiempo con Gumi, pasamos mucho tiempo jutas.

Somos vecina y a la ves pareja, aunque abecés me desconcertaba el hecho de cómo ocurrieron las cosas…

Flash Back.

Aún estaba encima de ella, mi respiración era entrecortada, hacia una hora que nos habíamos desecho de nuestras ropas, observaba a la chica que estaba debajo de mí, aquella chica que dijo que me quería…

Habíamos hecho el amor, yo no era una experta, pero, esa era la segunda vez que lo hice con una chica, pero esta vez mi corazón no se sentía vacío al terminar… se sentía aliviado.

Intente buscar la mirada de Gumi, quería saber si no se arrepentía, aquella chica había desviado la mirada, pero su sonrojo era innegable.

-Oye, Gumi- la llama pero ella apretó su mirada aún más- mírame por favor.

Ella volteo a verme poco a poco y al ver sus ojos vi que en ello había, vergüenza, satisfacción y… ¿amor?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte, enserio necesitaba saber que no se arrepentía, aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

-Yo… bueno-vi que dudaba y eso me preocupo, pero lo que dijo después me calmo-estoy muy feliz

Eso me había tranquilizado, como si me sacaran un peso de encima, me recosté a su lado y la lleve conmigo fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

-Me alegro…-le dije, y me sentí feliz al ver que ella me empezó a abrazar, y no sé porque, pero recordé que me había rasguñado la espalda, pero eso también me alegraba.

Fin Flash Back.

Miraba impaciente el reloj que había en el salón, ya quería que acabara la maldita clase, fingir que te interesa y mostrar una falsa sonrisa a todos cansaba.

Pero eso no sucedía con Gumi, y sin querer una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara al recordar que tenía nuevas marcas de rasguños en mi espalda.

Me hacía sentir poderosa.

Después de dos clases más, vino mi hora libre, que igual era lo último del día, observe como muchos de mis compañeros se iban ansiosos por llegar a sus casas.

Yo tenía que ir a la biblioteca y devolver el libro que pedí el viernes y la salir de mi salón de clases me encontré con Gumi parada al lado de la puerta, nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

-Hola Gumi-dije sin evitar que mi sonrisa hiciese acto de presencia- ¿Me estabas esperando?

Solo observe tu asentimiento y tome tu mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca, algunos alumnos nos observaban curiosos, pero los ignore, no me importaba lo que pensaran.

-Lily…-escuche que me llamaste y me gire a verte, vi que tenías la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?-me respondió tan sonrojada que pensé que era un tomate, me reí un poco-digo… bueno… si tú quieres… ya que mis padres se van de viaje tres días y mi hermano menor se ira con un amigo…

-Me encantaría-dije al tiempo que le di un beso rápido haciendo crecer su sonrojo-pero ahora tengo que devolver un libro, ¿hacemos eso primero?

-¡Sí!

Mi tiempo en la biblioteca ahora fue diferente, Gumi estaba a mi lado observándome con una sonrisa, y yo teniendo que aguantar mis ganas de besarla.

Ya no tenía la sensación de estar sola todo el tiempo.

Después de haber pasado el tiempo correspondido en la biblioteca, nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas, somos vecinas después de todos.

Ya estábamos cerca, la verdad no sé por qué, pero quería que vinieras conmigo y poder besarnos por todo el tiempo que no pudimos hacerlo.

-Bueno será mejor que vallas primero a tu casa para que busques lo que necesites-me dijo Gumi con su bella sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Está bien, estaré en tu casa en 10 minutos-te conteste sonriendo, tu lograbas que lo hiciera a menudo y sin tener que fingirlo.

Observe como ibas entrando a tu casa y como si te sintieras observada, y yo solo pude verte sonreír antes de que desaparecieras tras esa puerta.

Entre en mi casa, tome en mis brazos a Ichinaichigo y lo lleve a la cocina a darle de comer, después fui a mi habitación para prepararme y pasar la noche con Gumi.

Estaba emocionada por algo que no eran libros.

Cuando llegue a tu casa, me encontré con un chico idéntico a mi Gumi.

-Hola-me dijo con desinteres-debes ser Lily la vecina de al lado, pasa, siéntete como en casa-pude notar la impaciensa en su voz aunque trataba de ser cortes.

-Con permiso-deije al momento de entrar, deje mis zapatos en la entrada y segui al hermano de Gumi al salón.

-Soy Gumo por cierto.

-Un gusto.

-¡Gumi tu amiga llego!-después de decir eso tomo una mochila- nos vemos y que se la pasen bien.

Después de verlo marchar vi como bajabas entusiasmada las escaleras.

-Vamos a mi habitación-tomaste mi mano emocionada y pude ver tu sonrojo, la verdad eres linda.

Cuando llegamos a tu habitación ya no pude contenerme más y te acorrale contra la puerta.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto…-vi como tu sonrojo invadió tu hermoso rostro y antes de que dijeras algo, uní mis labios a los tuyos.

Me respondiste el beso con pasión y un poco de torpeza, pero estaba bien, yo te enseñaría y aprendería junto a ti.

* * *

Gumi POV

Nos estábamos besando, eso era obvio, y aunque seguía siendo algo torpe, tu eras paciente y me guiabas.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Lily ya me había quitado mi blusa y me volvía a besar en mi cuello ese punto entre el hombro y el cuello que hacía que me excitase, yo te tocaba tímidamente, pero me acerque a besar tu cuello y escuche ese pequeño gemido, eso me dio más confianza y comencé a quitarte la blusa.

-Llevas demasiada ropa-le dije

-Eso lo podemos arreglar-me dijo Lily seductoramente mientras hacía que mis piernas pasaran por su cintura y nos dirigía a mi cama.

Lily me acostó suavemente, pero nuestras bocas volvieron a reclamar su unión, yo pasaba mis manos por los pechos de Lily, y note como ella gemía, eso me dio más confianza, las dos estábamos ya solo en ropa interior y note como la mano derecha de Lily se dirigía a mi intimidad, yo solo gemí ante el acto.

* * *

Nadie POV

Ambas chicas estaban abrazadas en la cama de Gumi, está ya estaba dormida, pero Lily la observaba y acariciaba su cabello.

Esa chica tenía ya todo claro en su cabeza, pero era a la vez muy confuso.

-Creo que te quiero Gumi-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Pero esta chica no se había dado cuenta de que su novia había despertado por sus caricias en su cabello.

Gumi solo tenia una sonrisa de felicidad y amor en su rostro.

* * *

**Y aki esta el cap 5, por razones de tiempo no podre contestar los reviews, asi k me voy ya k esto es rápido.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Sayonara V**


End file.
